


An Overwatch New Year's Eve

by Jai_Anoleis



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Close to canon but not exactly, F/F, Pharmercy, Widowtracer, mercymaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-02-28 18:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13277451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jai_Anoleis/pseuds/Jai_Anoleis
Summary: There were multiple reasons Widowmaker didn't want to go inside. Most of these people she hadn't seen in a casual setting since before Talon and before what she'd done to Gérard. She'd killed her husband, not allegedly or rumored. This was a fact. Who wouldn't hate someone for that? She'd also nearly killed some of these people and wouldn't hesitate to try again. Surely they'd have things to say after seeing her on Tracer's arm. But those weren't the only reasons she didn't want to go in. There was one person in particular she was not ready to face and she knew they'd be inside.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Veteran at writing fiction, but fanfic, not so much. Still I love a lot of these Overwatch ships so I figured, eh, why not? Also I tend to be dialogue heavy with my writing. Hope you enjoy. Kudos and comments are MUCH appreciated.

Crisp cold air nipped at Widowmaker's neck as she and Tracer stood in front of two large glass doors. Her purple hair blew in the harsh wind tickling her cheeks as it went. She and Tracer both wore formal suits, hers with a purple vest and a purple bow tie finished with sleek black heels, Tracer's with a red one finished with red sneakers. Widow rubbed her blue skin with her gloved hand and bit her bottom lip. She wasn't ready for this. She'd told Tracer she'd do anything for her, anything to prove that she was dedicated to her, but this, this was different. It was the night of Overwatch's New Year's Eve party. Tracer had approached her about this party two months prior and begged her to attend. "It will give people a chance to know the Amélie I know," she'd said. Finally, a week before, distracted by Christmas bliss, she'd reluctantly agreed to attend only if they could leave right after the countdown. Now standing outside the doors she couldn't bring herself to go in. Tracer gently rubbed her cheek and looked into her glowing golden eyes. "It's alright, love," she said quietly. "I'll be with you." 

Though Tracer's words were comforting it didn't change how she felt. There were multiple reasons she didn't want to go inside. Most of these people she hadn't seen in a casual setting since before Talon and before what she'd done to Gérard. They made it very clear what they felt about her after, not that she faulted them. She'd killed her husband, not allegedly or rumored. This was a fact. Who wouldn't hate someone for that? She'd also seen most of these people in battle, nearly killed some of them and wouldn't hesitate to try again. Surely they'd have things to say after seeing her on Tracer's arm. But those weren't the only reasons she didn't want to go in. There was one person in particular she was not ready to face and she knew they'd be inside. 

Tracer held out her arm to grab and looked at Widow warmly. "Shall we?" 

Widow stared at the doors with pursed lips, her breath held in her chest. Reluctantly, she grabbed Tracer's arm and together they proceeded forward. 

 

"Wow. You look amazing." Pharah gazed at Mercy like she was an angel that had just descended right before her eyes. Mercy was wearing a sleeveless blue dress that was shorter in the front than the back, drawing attention to her toned legs. It also brought out the deep blue of her eyes. The dress was cut low drawing attention to the heart shape of her breasts. Her hair was down, hanging right at her shoulders. Pharah wore black slacks and a black button-down shirt, with a tie the same shade of blue as Mercy's dress. They stood in the bathroom down the hall from the main ballroom where the party was taking place. From the distance Mercy could hear the muffled music playing and feel it thumping in her chest. Mercy handed Pharah her small silver purse and checked her makeup in the mirror for the third time. 

"Did you hear me?" Pharah asked. 

Mercy paused, turned, grabbed Pharah's face and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before checking her makeup again. It wasn't that it didn't look right. It didn't matter how many times she looked for flaws she couldn't find any, which made it hard for her to stall. She wasn't ready to make her grand entrance to the party with Pharah on her arm. This was not the place to announce their relationship, she'd told Pharah that, but Pharah thought otherwise. Pharah was tired of creeping around trying to hide from everyone. She wanted the world to know that Mercy was hers. It wasn't like most hadn't figured it out anyway, but Mercy wasn't ready to confirm their suspicions. 

It had only been two months since she'd split from Genji, a very public breakup. Everyone questioned her during the time. Was she feeling okay? Was she in the right mental space to work? Was she using her best judgement? Yet not a single soul questioned him. Once they found out about her and Pharah she knew what would be the next assumption. Ooh, that's why she left Genji. But it wasn't. Her relationship with Pharah was very new and it didn't start until things ended with Genji. Not that she hadn't felt an attraction to Pharah beforehand, but she didn't act on it until after their separation. She also could hear the other comments. Pharah's just a rebound. She's not really into her. And there was no doubt in her mind that once Pharah's mother Ana found out hell would follow. There was once a time in the infirmary Ana noticed Mercy gazing at Pharah a little too long. After Pharah left the room she'd backed her into a corner. With her finger in her face she hissed, "Don't you dare even think it." 

Mercy did not want to put herself in a position where a scene could be made at her or Pharah's expense. These people were her coworkers. She had to see them every day. She cared what they thought of her. She didn't want her reputation to suffer at the hands of scandal but Pharah's soft brown eyes made her reconsider. This was what Pharah wanted, what was going to make her happy. Though she disagreed with this time and place, Pharah was right about one thing. It was going to come out eventually. Why not bring in the new year right? Mercy turned, grabbed Pharah's hands and kissed her lips tenderly. "I'm ready now." A large smile spread across Pharah's face as she walked to the bathroom door and opened it. 

"After you, my love." 

 

The party was in full swing with two hours to go before the new year came in. The dancefloor was full while waiters and waitresses glided through the crowd delivering champagne and hor d'oeuvres. Lúcio was far off in the back of the room manning the DJ booth. D.Va was lounging behind him with her legs kicked up, a bag of doritos in her lap and a champagne flute full of mountain dew between her fingers. Her brown hair was pinned up. She wore tight black jeans with a silky sleeveless pink blouse with the back cut out, black heels on her feet. It was the closest to dressing up she was going to get. Lúcio looked back at her and smiled which she returned half-heartedly. It wasn't that she didn't like Lúcio because she did more than she liked most people. But she also felt like Lúcio was one of the best friends she had. Crossing the line would mean risking that friendship and she wasn't sure if it was worth it. Plus, there was another person on her radar. 

"Any special requests?" Lúcio asked over his shoulder. 

She looked at him curiously. "Thought you weren't taking any requests." 

Lúcio smiled slyly. "For you I will." 

D.Va looked out at the crowd. A bunch of old people sipping champagne. She rolled her eyes. How boring. This party needed some life. A smirk came across her face. "What about OMG by ARASH?" 

Lúcio gave her a confused look. "Not sure if this is the crowd for that." 

D.Va pouted and rolled her eyes again. "Of course not." 

She felt a smooth vibration in her back pocket. Quickly she pulled out her phone and saw she had a message. I'm right above you. Immediately she perked up. Finally, some entertainment. She excused herself as Lúcio was asking for another request, and slipped to the right side of the room where a staircase was. Quickly she climbed it to a balcony that overlooked the dancefloor. There was a large group up there lounging on the sofas like they were VIPs, but there was a secluded corner in the back where no one was. She weaved between people until she saw a flash of purple in front of her. A glowing pink smirk came into view before the rest of her. D.Va smiled wide when she saw her face."Took you long enough." 

"Yeah, yeah. You could've helped me with security." 

"Doesn't seem like you needed it." 

Sombra smiled proudly. "Not the point." 

D.Va had given Sombra a tentative invitation predicting that she would be bored out of her mind ahead of time. However, it wasn't formal, meaning Sombra had to find her own way in. If she was stopped by Overwatch's security D.Va could easily deny the invitation so it wouldn't get back to 76 that she was associating with someone from Talon. She also wasn't sure if Sombra would actually show up but she was glad she did. Sombra's hair hung on either side of her face so that her shaved side wasn't visible. Still the pink tips gave it a luminous glow that stimulated D.Va's eyes. 

Sombra pointed to the DJ booth. "Couldn't tell your boyfriend to play something a little less boring?" 

Maroon 5's "Moves like Jagger" played over the sound system. 

D.Va's eyes narrowed. "He's not my boyfriend. And he's considering his audience." 

Sombra rolled her eyes and put her hand on her chest. "Well now I'm a part of his audience." Sombra pulled up a pink screen using her gloves and began typing. D.Va watched in amazement and envy. She wished she had the skills that Sombra had. It was one of the things that intrigued her and one of the reasons she kept Sombra close. D.Va would never let anyone know it, but she wasn't as great at StarCraft as she led people to believe she was. Sure, she was one of the best, but there was once a time when someone almost took the number one spot from her. It was Sombra who ended up helping her through it by hacking the game and helping her to secure the win. She'd been grateful for Sombra ever since. 

Sombra looked up from her virtual screen and caught D.Va looking at her. Her smirk returned. She patted the spot on the couch next to her and D.Va sat not leaving any space between them. She studied the screen and realized Sombra had hacked Lucio's turntable. She was impressed by how effortlessly Sombra moved through the files almost as if it was a second thought. She also enjoyed the sweet scent of Sombra's skin. It was like a mild cinnamon vanilla. She gazed at the smoothness of her mocha skin and found herself lost in her lips. She eased closer to her without thinking. Sombra's body relaxed next to her. 

"See anything you like?" Sombra's voice was low, smooth and enticing. 

D.Va bit her bottom lip. She was about the respond when her gaze was taken away by movement out of the corner of her eye. There was commotion on the dance floor. D.Va stood up and went to the balcony for a closer look. Her eyes immediately grew wide. "No way." 

"What?" Sombra asked without looking up from her screen. 

"Your friend is here." 

Sombra scoffed and waved her off. "I only have one friend and she wouldn't be caught dead at an Overwatch event." 

D.Va grabbed her by the arm and pulled her closer so she could see. Sombra cursed her for the interrupted but settled down once she looked down at the crowd. At the entrance stood Widowmaker and Tracer arm in arm. All eyes were on them. Sombra immediately broke out in thunderous laughter. "You've got to be shitting me. She didn't." 

"She did." D.Va was shocked. She knew that Tracer had been trying to convince Widow to come to the party for months but she never thought Widow would ever agree. 

Sombra pulled her screen back up, scrolled through a list of songs then nudged D.Va. "Set the tone, chica." 

D.Va scrolled through the songs until she found the one she liked then leaned over the railing with an excited grin on her face. OMG blasted through the speakers. Below she could see the panicked look on Lúcio's face as he struggled to get control of his equipment. "This should be fun," she laughed. 

Sombra smiled. "I hope so." 

 

All eyes were on Tracer and Widow as they made their way across the room. A waiter offered them champagne. Tracer took one. Widow refused. She needed to be one hundred percent to get through this night. She clung to Tracer extra tight annoyed with herself for being so needy and even more annoyed that she'd allowed Tracer to talk her into coming in the first place. This had been a stupid idea. She glanced at Tracer who had a proud smile on her face. That made her relax a little. There was no shame, no regret from her. But that still did nothing for the whispers that were starting to follow. Across the room Ana's fists were clenched, a deep scowl on her face. Soldier 76 was with her. 

"Lets get this over with," Tracer said. 

Widow groaned and followed Tracer's lead. 

Ana's scowl was colder than Widow's skin. "Explain yourself, Lena," she demanded. 

Tracer rubbed the back of Widow's hand. "You two know Amélie." 

"We are well acquainted with Widowmaker," Ana hissed then rubbed her eye patch. 

Tracer swallowed hard. "This doesn't have to be hostile. You said we could bring dates. She's mine." 

76 looked Widow up and down. "You must have a death wish." 

Widow looked at Tracer who nodded encouraging her to speak. She cleared her throat. "I was not in my best state of mind when that happened," she said gesturing at Ana's eye. 

"I'll be sure to remember that the next time I look in a mirror," Ana hissed with contempt. 

Widow looked away. Truth be told she didn't want to apologize because she wasn't sorry about shooting out Ana's eye. She'd been more upset about not finishing the job. Ana was a reminder of her failure, but she'd never tell Tracer that. 

"She's different now," Tracer proclaimed. 

"Yet she still works for Talon," Ana reminded then gestured at Widow. "I don't know how you do it, luring these unsuspecting people into your web. But I will not be fooled. I know the scum that you are." 

Widow sneered at Ana. Ana didn't flinch. Tracer stepped between the two then began to pull Widow away. "We're going to explore the rest of the party." 

Ana nodded with narrow eyes. "You do that." 

"I could've snapped her neck without a second thought," Widow growled as they walked away. 

"Amélie," Tracer warned. 

Widow took a deep breath to try to compose herself. But that was only the first of many aggravating encounters of the night. There were the comments about her skin. "Are you even alive?" One person had asked. 

"The blue, is it a disease? Are you contagious?" 

"It can't be healthy to be such a shade." 

Then there were the comments about Gérard. "Guess you take that 'death do us part' stuff' literally huh?" 

"How can you trust someone who killed their husband?" 

"Watch out, Tracer. She'll probably kill you in your sleep." 

An hour into the night and she didn't think she could last any longer. She slipped away from Tracer outside of the ballroom. She had to compose herself, control the anger that had built up inside of her. There was no one shot, one kill in this world. Tracer cared about these ill-mannered people. She took deep breaths and tried to calm herself when she saw a pink blur zoom past her. Immediately alert she began to scan the area. Slowly she took a step in the direction she'd saw the blur disappear and a deep groan left her throat. "Sombra." 

Sombra and D.Va appeared, Sombra with a smirk while D.Va relayed more sympathy. Widow noticed a smear of pink on D.Va's neck. 

"That was brutal," Sombra laughed. 

"But at least you didn't kill anyone," D.Va offered, trying to perk her up. 

Widow rubbed her forehead and shook her head. "I do not need this tonight." 

"You could always leave," Sombra offered. 

Widow glared at her. "Why are you even here?" 

Sombra nodded at D.Va who blushed. 

Widow looked to the exit. It was barely after 11. She'd promised Tracer she'd stay until after the countdown. She then thought about the bar. Maybe a drink could indeed help her get through the last hour. She considered heading that way when the main doors to the ballroom opened. She'd expected to see Tracer but paused when she saw angry blue eyes burning a hole through her skull. Another deep groan escaped her lips. Nope, she didn't need this tonight, but of course it was only right for things to get worse. 

 

Their initial entrance went well, all things considered. Most people already knew of their relationship, so when Pharah and Mercy walked into the room hand in hand most people patted Pharah on the back and simply said it was about time. However, there were some who had comments on how fast she'd moved on from Genji. It didn't help that Genji was not in attendance. Many speculated that this must have been why. He must've known that she would show up with Pharah though Mercy knew that was not the case. Genji had planned to be away long before they separated. The only difference was at the time she'd planned to have been with him. 

After some mingling, Pharah and Mercy decided to share a dance in the middle of the room and for a moment Mercy felt completely at ease as if she'd been silly to ever worry about anything. For the moment everything was perfect. Pharah had a firm grasp on her waist, her brown eyes sparkling. Mercy felt lucky to be in her arms. She whispered in Pharah's ear, "You're pretty stunning yourself," and Pharah blushed remembering her unanswered compliment from earlier. She tightened her grasp on Pharah relishing the feel of her breasts against her own and her warm breath on her neck. Pharah's hand eased below her waist. Mercy didn't stop her. She leaned her head back to gaze in Pharah's eyes and ease into a kiss when Ana approached them in the middle of their dance and roughly nodded off to the side. Mercy and Pharah reluctantly separated and went to follow Ana, but Pharah was stopped by her mother. 

"Only the doctor." 

Pharah gave Mercy an apologetic look as she backed away and allowed her mother to take Mercy. It was then that Mercy was reminded of why this was such a bad idea. All eyes were on them. Ana looked her over with her arms folded across her chest. "You went against my wishes, doctor." 

Mercy looked down. "It wasn't planned. Fareeha and I--" 

"You knew how I felt about you approaching my daughter. And so soon after Genji. She will not be your rebound conquest." 

"She's not a rebound!" Mercy said defensively. 

Ana scoffed. "Right. Just like Genji wasn't a rebound. Be honest, it's the only reason you kept him around as long as you did, to try to prove that it wasn't exactly what he was. But we know the truth. We know he was just a way for you to not have to deal with the hurt you felt from--" 

"Ana!" 76 quickly approached them. 

Mercy pursed her lips tightly. She was a word away from telling Ana off. 

Ana held up her hand. "Not now, Jack." 

"Yes, now. We have a situation." 76 pointed to the main entrance where the crowd was slowly beginning to focus. Mercy and Ana turned with him and what she saw made her breath catch in her throat. Tracer was at the entrance holding hands with someone Mercy hadn't seen in a long time, not since right after her transformation by Talon. It was someone she was hoping to not have to see ever again, though she'd always known one day she'd have to. Their world was too small, but why did it have to be tonight? 

Ana groaned so deeply it came out like the roar of a lion. "You can't be serious!" She then glared at Mercy. "As if you weren't enough." 

Ana and 76 quickly walked off leaving Mercy stunned as she stared at how proud Tracer appeared to be holding Widow's hand. It was as if she'd just won the Nobel prize. She then looked at the way Widow clung to her like Tracer was her safety net, her guard completely down with her. Her skin immediately grew red from the heat boiling inside of her. All day she'd been concerned about Ana and her coworkers, unaware that the worst was yet to come. 

"Thank God for those two," a voice said behind her. 

Mercy looked back and saw Pharah approaching. She wrapped her arms around Mercy's waist and pulled her close, but Mercy quickly pulled away. She couldn't do this right now. It was too much for her to handle. Mercy abruptly headed for the bar. "I need a drink," she called over her shoulder, not waiting around to hear Pharah offer to get one for her. At the bar she pushed her way through the crowd and took a seat. She ordered Appenzeller Alpenbitter on the rocks and downed half of it. Pharah caught up with her and sat beside her. "What did my mother say to you?" 

Mercy waved her off. Ana was no longer the problem but she couldn't tell her that. "She made it very clear that she will not support us." Mercy finished the second half of her drink and ordered another. She could see Pharah's worried gaze out the corner of her eye. 

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let her take you. But we knew as much. We knew she wouldn't approve." Pharah put her fingers underneath Mercy's chin and tilted it up to make her look at her. "It doesn't change anything." 

Mercy's eyes slid from Pharah's face to Tracer and Widow speaking with Winston, his furrowed eyes critical behind his glasses. Widow looked like she was in hell. She held her right arm close to her body. Her eyebrows were scrunched, jaw clenched. Tracer's face looked defensive. Pharah followed Mercy's gaze and shook her head. 

"I think we're less of an issue than those two." 

Mercy scoffed. "She shouldn't be here." 

Pharah nodded. "I agree. But they'll figure that out soon enough." 

The bartender put Mercy's second drink in front of her. She grabbed it and took a gulp, but before she could finish Pharah grabbed it and eased it out of her hand. "Slow down." 

"I'm fine." 

"No, you're not. Look, I know this night isn't going too well so if you want to leave..." 

But Mercy didn't hear any of that. She was too busy watching Widow and Tracer as they made their way around the room. At one point Tracer grabbed Widow's face in her hands and kissed her forehead. The sight made her cringe. A moment later Widow was slipping out of the room. She shook her head. She'd have been better off seeing Genji. 

Pharah's eyes were trained on her, burning into her, she could feel it. She needed to get out of the room. She turned to Pharah and told her she needed some air. Alone. She then took another gulp of her drink and left it with Pharah as she made her way through the crowded dance floor. At one point she bumped into Lúcio. "Mercy! Have you seen Hana?" He asked. 

Mercy waved him off. "Not now." She left him looking confused as she made her way to the exit. For a moment she stood by the door. Through the crystal glass she saw the silhouette of three people outside. With a deep breath she composed herself and pushed through the doors. She and Widow locked eyes immediately. She was heading right towards her until she noticed D.Va and Sombra looking at her with wide eyes. 

Mercy glared at Sombra. "What are you doing here?" 

Sombra nodded at D.Va. 

D.Va looked down and rubbed the back of her neck. 

Mercy shook her head and focused on Widow. "You have some nerve showing your face here. The audacity to really come here, in my space with my people--" 

"Not here," Widow warned. 

"You don't get to dictate where I say what I need to say to you! I haven't seen you in years. Years! And you show up here, on the arm of my colleague--" 

"I said not here," Widow said a little louder then looked at D.Va and Sombra who were watching curiously. She then pointed across the hall to a side room with the door cracked open. 

Mercy paused, her chest rising and falling rapidly, and looked to the room. She then stormed towards the door and looked back at Widow. "Are you coming?" 

Widow swallowed hard and nodded. With careful steps she followed Mercy in the room, the door slamming shut behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to everyone who has stopped and left a kudo or even just took the time to read it. I greatly appreciate it. I've read over the second part WAY too many times and keep changing stuff, so I finally decided to stop touching it. Hope you like :)

D.Va and Sombra stood outside the ballroom staring across the hall to the room where Mercy and Widow had disappeared. Twenty minutes had gone by. The light had come on initially but soon was turned off. 

"What do you think is happening in there?" Sombra asked with a smirk. 

D.Va didn't know what to think. She'd known about Tracer and Widow for a long time as she was the only one Tracer had confided in about the relationship. It was a secret that bonded her and Sombra. She'd also known about Mercy and Pharah because who didn't know about those two? But Widow and Mercy? That was completely unexpected. She'd never even considered it before. She'd known about Widow killing her husband. Everyone talked about it. But where did Mercy fit into that situation? Was she before, during, or after Gérard? D.Va shook her head at the thought. 

"Did you know?" 

Sombra shook her head. "I don’t know if you've noticed, but Widow doesn't talk much." 

D.Va stepped towards the door but Sombra grabbed her arm. She wasn't planning on going inside, she just wanted to put her ear to the door try to hear more of the conversation. But before she could explain this to Sombra, Pharah came out of the ballroom looking around. She paused when she saw Sombra and glared. "Why are you--" 

"D.Va invited me," Sombra said cutting her off. 

Pharah's glare went from her to D.Va. "You too? Is everyone from Talon fucking an Overwatch operative now?" 

D.Va rolled her eyes. "We're friend...ly." 

Pharah waved them off dismissively. "Have either of you seen Mercy?" 

D.Va and Sombra paused and looked at each other. 

Pharah's glare deepened. "Where is she?" 

D.Va slowly pointed across the hall. "She's talking to someone." 

Pharah looked at the closed door. "Who?" 

"Widow," Sombra said with too much enthusiasm. 

Pharah immediately headed for the door but D.Va stepped in front of her. "Just let them talk." 

"She's already upset enough as it is. She doesn't need her upsetting her anymore." Pharah then cursed Tracer. "I don't understand why she would bring her here." 

"Sooooo you know?" Sombra asked. 

Pharah gave Sombra an obvious look. "I'm pretty sure everyone knows about Widowmaker and Tracer by now." 

"No, no, I mean--" D.va elbowed Sombra and whispered for her to shut up. 

Then they heard the doors open behind them once again. The three women turned around and saw Tracer standing behind them with a concerned look. She looked at Sombra perplexed then at D.Va. Realization covered her face but it didn't last long. Pharah got in her face barely putting a space between their bodies. 

"Why would you bring her here? How stupid can you be, Lena?" 

Tracer glared up at her. "Me? How stupid could you be to come out to Ana here? Lot of good that did you." Tracer brushed past her. "Where's Amélie?" 

"Probably getting ripped a new one," Sombra laughed. 

All eyes turned to her. 

"What she means is, she and Mercy are talking," D.Va corrected. 

Tracer looked from Pharah to Sombra then D.Va. "About what?" 

"What else? I'm sure she's telling her she has no business here after all she's done," Pharah retorted. "Did you stop to think how other people would feel? Like my mother?" 

"What she did wasn't her fault and you know it." 

"I'll be sure to make a note of that at your funeral after she kills you too." 

"Enough!" D.Va stood between them. "Listen. Do you hear any yelling? Any furniture being thrown? Any glass breaking?" 

They all listened to the silence. 

"They're talking so just let them talk." 

Pharah folded her arms over her chest and leaned against the wall. Tracer walked over to the other side and took a seat on the floor crossing her legs. D.Va leaned against the wall next to Tracer and Sombra followed. There were thirty minutes left in the old year. Thirty minutes left to resolve old issues. It wasn't likely that anything would get resolved tonight, D.Va thought, but hopefully the year could end without a fight erupting. 

 

The quiet inside of the room was almost deafening. Widow had turned on the light once they'd gone inside. She noticed furniture covered in white sheets scattered around the room as well as long tables stacked on top of each other and tall chairs. Mercy leaned against the edge of a table with her arms folded over her chest. She motioned with her hand for Widow to turn the light off. She did. The first five minutes they remained in silence. Through the darkness Widow could make out the deep blue of Mercy's eyes burning into her. That let her know that Mercy could see hers as well. She sighed several times. She didn't know what to say. Surely she could've prepared herself for this meeting, after all, she'd known she was going to see Mercy. It was the main reason she'd initially refused to attend. The last time she'd seen Mercy was days before she killed Gérard, after the kidnapping. 

Overwatch agents found her a week earlier and Mercy had done the initial exam. However, other than a case of hypothermia, Mercy hadn't been able to find anything physically wrong. A week later Gérard brought her back insisting something was wrong with his wife and Mercy had agreed noting a new coldness to her demeanor, but there was no evidence from her exams to support the claim. But everything had been different. Before Widow enjoyed the way Mercy tended to her, always extra cautious, always concerned and showing extra care, but this time it only irritated her and made her push her away, literally. She could still see the horror on Mercy's face as she struggled to pick herself up off the floor. Mercy had constantly asked questioned her. What had they done to her? Was she okay? Did they hurt her? But at that time she didn't have a desire to talk to anyone. There was only one thing on her mind; the mission she'd successfully complete a few days later. 

"What are you thinking about?" Mercy finally asked. 

Widow rubbed her right arm. She noticed Mercy's breathing was more even now. She'd calmed down. "The last time I saw you." 

"I see you still rub your arm when you're uncomfortable. I guess you're not completely different." 

More silence rested between them for a moment. 

"I have questions," Mercy finally said barely above a whisper. 

Widow nodded. "Ask." 

Mercy shifted and crossed her arms again, went from right over left to left over right. "Do you remember your old life at all?" 

Widow nodded. "Much of it, yes." 

Mercy pondered on the response for a moment. "I've been told that you don't feel anything. But that's obviously not true, is it?" 

Widow rubbed her chin. "It used to be. It has only recently begun to change." 

"Because of Lena?" 

Widow shook her head. "Before." Widow's emotions weren't completely back to the way that they once were, but they'd began slowly returning in spurts beginning a year and a half prior. When Widow killed Gérard she felt absolutely nothing about it. There was no joy, no sadness, no grief. It was as simple a task as waking up in the morning. She was ordered to do it so she did. She didn't feel anything for anyone, not until the dreams started. They started out as images of her dancing in an empty ballroom. She noticed that she always felt a warm sensation whenever she had those dreams. It was almost like comfort. She then began to imagine these dreams on occasion when she was alone and noticed they would cause her lips to creep upward ever so slightly. 

Over time the dreams expanded to include people. Gérard was first. His presence brought out many different emotions within her. A dream about him was how she learned that she could in fact still cry. After that dream she went to his grave to offer her apologies not just for his death, but for not loving him enough before it. That was when she began dreaming of Mercy. 

She and Mercy had began seeing each other on whim. It was nothing planned. There'd always been something about the doctor that made her feel drawn to her. Whenever she visited headquarters she'd linger around Mercy's office when she wasn't busy with a patient as Gérard was often too busy to ever leave or dine with her on time. 

Gérard was supposed to have gone to one of her dance recitals the night she and Mercy shared their first kiss. She'd worked on that performance for nearly eight months and was eager to show it off, but Gérard got caught up at Overwatch and couldn't make it. He'd instead asked his friend Mercy to go in his place. Mercy had agreed and even dragged a reluctant Ana along. Widow had dreams of performing that same routine in an empty ballroom only at the end Mercy would be the audience giving her a proud standing ovation as Ana sat beside her shaking her head as if she was doing too much. 

"I've had enough of this for one night," Ana had said before leaving them alone. 

"But you’re my ride," Mercy had complained. 

"She has a car." 

Mercy congratulated Widow a thousand times on a job well done, each time sparking butterflies in her stomach. In her dreams Widow would see herself rub her arm and look down as she thanked her for her kindness hoping the heat she felt in cheeks wasn't visible. But Mercy would point it out with a sly comment making her blush even more. The night ended with Widow driving her home and a soft kiss being placed on Mercy's lips before she walked away looking back in confusion. The next time they saw each other she'd ask Mercy to excuse her if she was out of line to which Mercy would reply, "You were, but I'm not sure that I mind." 

Different versions of that night played out many different times in Widow's dreams. It wasn't long before she began to remember her feelings for the doctor. But so much time had gone by. Five long years. Their world was small. She knew that Mercy had moved on. Besides she was different now. She wasn't the ballerina that Mercy initially fell for and she wasn't sorry for it. Yes, she remembered much of her old life, but she also had a new one that she wasn't willing to let go off. Did she have regrets? A few, yes. But she was killer and she was not ashamed of it. The Mercy she knew would never accept this and because of it she decided it best to keep her distance. 

But then Tracer intercepted her on that rooftop the night she killed Tekhartha Mondatta. Something about the hero piqued her interest though she couldn't exactly pinpoint what it was. Perhaps it was the cat and mouse game they'd played on that rooftop. No one had ever come remotely close to stopping her before. No one but Ana. Still she hadn't been eager to pursue the interest especially knowing Tracer's closeness with Mercy. But Tracer had been persistent, first inquiring about the murder of Mondatta, and then going deeper, showing a genuine interest in who she was as well. Initially it annoyed her, Tracer popping up on nearly every job she had and the constant questioning, but eventually she found herself looking forward to it. This last part she refrained from sharing. 

Mercy listened very closely as Widow explained how her emotional state slowly returned to her then shook her head. "So you remembered us, what we had, and you just let it go?" 

Widow frowned. "What else was I supposed to do?" 

"You were supposed to come back to me!" Mercy stepped closer to her. "Do you have any idea how long I hurt over you? How hard it was for me? I mourned you. They told me that you were a lost cause, that you would never be you again. I moved on because I had to." 

Amelie shook her head. "But they were right. I'm not the same person you remember." 

"Maybe not, but you are not who you were painted out to be either. You didn't even give me a chance to pass my own judgement. If had known this sooner, if I had known..." 

Widow heard the breaking of Mercy's voice. She turned on the light and got a glimpse Mercy's watery eyes. Mercy immediately scolded her to turn it back off. She did. This was where the disconnect remained. She didn't know how to comfort someone in this state. Tears made her uncomfortable, caused a twitching on her skin like something was crawling on her. But she couldn't fight the feeling that she needed to do something to help Mercy. Standing there watching her the way she was made her discomfort grow. 

Mercy wiped her eyes. "Maybe we could've had another chance but now everything is...there's Fareeha and Lena now." 

Widow looked away. "You like Pharah." 

Mercy nodded. "She's the closest I've gotten to feeling how I felt when I was with you." 

Widow understood. She felt the same about Tracer and despite what she still felt for Mercy she wasn't willing to let that go. Still she couldn't let this moment go by. Tentatively she approached Mercy so that she was looking down on her, her cold hands on her cheeks. Mercy's eyes seemed to sparkle in the darkness like distant stars. Her arms wrapped around Widow's neck, their faces barely an inch apart. 

"I'm not used to you being this cold," Mercy murmured. She pressed her head into Widow's chest and wrapped her arms around her waist. "Maybe another time there will be a chance for us." 

"Perhaps," Widow whispered back. 

Muffled voices began to rise outside the room. Widow recognized Tracer's. Mercy looked up at her. 

"We should go." 

Widow nodded though she was not ready to let Mercy go just yet. Mercy placed her warm hands on her cheeks and brought their faces close again. For a moment they just stared into each other's eyes. Widow tried to place what she was feeling. There something different about the depth of Mercy's gaze that was unlike Tracer's. It caused more discomfort but this kind she did not mind. Mercy pressed her lips against Widow's. Widow welcomed the warmth and tightened her grasp on Mercy. She felt a fire starting deep down in her core. She thought Mercy must've felt it too because she kissed her with more fervor, sliding her tongue into her mouth. Mercy's hands began to explore her body gliding from her cheeks, down her shoulders to her back then butt before wrapping around her thigh to find the only warm spot on her body. Widow was tempted to give in, contemplated spreading her legs ever so slightly but ultimately decided to pull herself away. Mercy looked disappointed but she understood. She grabbed Widow's chin, used her thumb and forefinger to wipe her mouth then did the same to her own, making sure she didn't leave anything behind. She then stepped back and sighed. "I suppose I should bid you adieu." 

Widow looked down and rubbed her arm again. "Oui, for now. Adieu, Angela." 

 

They found four pairs of curious eyes trained on them when they exited the room. Tracer immediately went to Widow apologizing for being so naïve. This had been a stupid idea and she never should've dragged her into this situation. She was wrong and she was sorry. Widow glanced at Mercy out of the corner of her eye then focused on Tracer. "It's all right, mon amour," she said in a low voice. Mercy tried not to focus on them but instead looked at Pharah who was trying to gage whether or not it was safe to approach her or not. Mercy tried to process everything. Two minutes earlier her tongue was exploring Widow's mouth. Now she was staring in Pharah's deep brown eyes feeling that maybe Ana was right about her. She cared for Pharah but there was no denying that her feeling for Widow were still very strong. She didn't want Pharah to be caught in the crossfire of it all. But then she looked at Widow and Tracer again observing the gentle way Widow kissed Tracer's cheek and whispered in her ear. Tracer's smile was serene like there was no place she'd rather be than in Widow's arms. 

With a blink of her eye Mercy pushed the last hour out of her mind and grabbed Pharah's hand. Pharah ran the back of her free hand against Mercy's cheek then placed two fingers under her chin to tilt her face upward. "What happened in there?" From the tone of her voice Mercy knew Pharah knew there was more to it than Widow simply being at the party. But she did not want to get into all of that, not with everyone standing around, not with so few minutes left in the year. 

"Please, another time?" 

Pharah looked at Tracer and Widow then at Mercy. "Should I be worried?" 

Mercy studied Pharah's face. Her fingers traced the Horus tattoo under her eye then walked across her smooth chestnut colored cheeks until they were tracing her lips. Mercy inhaled sharply. She thought of the moment Pharah had caught her in her office after hours, the nervous look she'd had on her face when she told that she needed to tell her something important. Her eyes had nearly melted her soul with how pure they'd seemed and here they were doing the same thing. Yes, she had feelings for Widow and that probably wouldn't change. But Pharah was her future, this much she could feel in her bones. She pulled Pharah into a tender kiss tasting the Appenzeller Alpenbitter on her breath. Pharah had finished her drink. Pharah blinked several times when she pulled away. A smile slowly spread across her face. 

"There's ten minutes left until the countdown," Pharah said. 

"Would you mind if we skipped it?" 

Pharah shook her head. "I think I've had enough of Overwatch for one night." 

Mercy grabbed Pharah's hand. She nodded towards Widow and Tracer before leading Pharah through the double doors of the exit. 

Widow watched them leave, a pang of jealousy tinging her mood, but she refused to let Tracer see it. 

Lúcio's muffled voice could be heard behind the doors asking who was ready to bring in the new year. Cheers followed. 

Widow looked at the clock above the ballroom's entrance. "Sept minutes, mon cher." 

Tracer shook her head. "We don't have to stay, love." 

"I promised you the countdown. I'd like to keep that promise." 

Tracer's eyes were bright. She perked up quickly. Widow gently caressed her freckled cheeks. It was one of the things she loved about her. Tracer had a spirit that brought her out of her numbness, made her feel tingles all over her body. Tracer grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the door then looked over at D.Va and Sombra who'd simply been observing everything. "You two coming?" 

Sombra shook her head. "No can do." 

D.Va frowned. "Why not?" 

"Oh, now I get an official invitation?" 

"What? I..." D.Va looked away not knowing what to say. 

"Well if you change your mind--" Tracer gestured towards the door then pulled Widow inside with her. 

Sombra stepped closer to D.Va, her pink glow illuminating in the rim of D.Va's eyes. "It's okay, chica. It's not like I'm tu novia or anything like that." 

D.Va blushed at the suggestion. "I know. It's just with Widowmaker and 76 is already pretty upset and I--" 

Sombra shushed D.Va but putting her finger to her lips. D.Va shuddered at the contact. She felt a strong desire to take Sombra's finger in her mouth but refrained from doing so. So many things ran through D.Va's mind. She didn't want the attention that Tracer had brought upon herself this night, but she also couldn't help the warmth that spread across her skin whenever Sombra was around. She parted her lips to say something but before she could Sombra grabbed her shoulders and quickly spun her around. Suddenly she was face to face with Lúcio. D.Va was confused. She hadn't heard him come out. Lúcio looked at Sombra, scowling deeply. 

"What are you doing here? Is she bothering you, Hana?" 

D.Va started to speak then stopped herself and retrained her thoughts. "She's here with me." 

Now Lúcio wore the look of confusion. "Hana, she works for--" 

"I know." 

Sombra took a step back. "Look, it's fine. I was just leaving." 

"No, you don't--" 

"It's cool." Sombra gestured for D.Va to go to Lúcio. "I'll catch you later." 

Before D.Va could protest any further Sombra was gone. Lúcio looked down at his watch. "Two minutes." He then rubbed the back of his neck and wore an uncertain smile. D.Va looked around for any trace of Sombra but none could be found. She then sighed deeply and took Lúcio's hand. Inside the ballroom she noticed that Tracer and Widow had taken to a corner on the far left side of the room so that they were barely visible to the guests. That didn’t stop them from looking especially since they'd already begun their New Year's kissing. D.Va followed Lúcio to the DJ booth and took her previous seat where her doritos and flat mountain dew remained. 

"Who's ready for 2018?" he said over the mic. 

An uproar of applause and cheered erupted through the room. 

"That's what I'm talking about! Ya'll ready to count with me?" More cheers followed. 

Lúcio looked behind him and held his hand out to D.Va but she wasn't paying attention. She was too busy staring at her phone. Sombra had hacked it and placed a gif. of her blowing a kiss then smirking on the background. A message followed. When you're done with the DJ let's kick this year off right. A chill ran down D.Va's spine. 

"Hana?" Lúcio said waving his hand. 

D.Va hopped up and slipped her phone in her pocket. She couldn't stop herself from smiling. Lúcio began the countdown. "10, 9, 8,…" Lúcio eased towards her and grabbed her by the waist. "...5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Happy New Year!" Lúcio leaned in. D.Va carefully grabbed his face, placed a soft kiss on his right cheek then pulled away. Lúcio smiled, but D.Va could see the disappointed resting underneath. It was the same way she felt after Sombra ran off. No, she didn't want the attention that Tracer had brought on herself, yet she completely understood why she risked it. This year she was going to go after what she wanted. She eased away from Lúcio. "Gotta go!" she said before quickly running off.


End file.
